Pokedex from Kanto to Sinnoh
by dsiuserhere
Summary: Cancelled due to breaking rules. Im not getting rid of it so read away with what i already posted.    May come back again. Its not like im the only one breaking the rules right? RIGHT?
1. Abomasnow

Pokedex

I will do the first 493 pokemon based on the book: Pokemon Ultimate guide book.

Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon.

I will go from Abomasnow to Zubatm (A-Z) lets begin.

Abomasnow: The Frost Tree pokemon

Known as the Ice Monster, Abomasnow can create blizzards across wide open areas in the mountains.

Pronounced:uh-BOM-a-snow

Possible moves: Ice punch, Powder snow, Leer, Razor Leaf, Icy Wind, Grasswhistle,

Swagger, Mist, Ice Shard, Ingrain, Wodd Hammer, Blizzard, Sheer Cold

Type: Grass-ice

Height 7'03" Weight298.7 pounds

Abomasnow is the evolved form of Snover.

Well thats 1 down 492 to go.


	2. Abra

Pokedex

Note: Whoops forgot about putting the reigons on. Will do it fom now on.

Abra: The psychic pokemon.

This Pokemon has the ability to teleport itshelf at anytime.

Pronounced AH-bra

Possible move:Teleport

Type:phyhic

Height: 2' 11" Weight: 43.0 pounds

This pokemon eolves into Kadabra

Reigons: This pokemon can be found in every Reigon.


	3. Absol

Pokedex

Note: Sorry for mistakes. Word pad wont show mistakes.

Absol: The disaster Pokemon

When you see Absol, it means that disaster is imminent-So don't stay put!

Absol will only appear to those it wants to warn.

Pronounced AB-sol

Possible moves:Scratch, Leer, Taunt, Quick Attack, Razor Wind,Pursuit, Swords Dance, Bite, Double Team, Slash, Future Sight, Sucker Punch, Detect, Night Slash, Me First, Pshycho cut, Perish Song.

Type:Dark

Height: 3' 11" Weight: 103.6 pounds

This pokemon does not evolve.

Reigons: This pokemon can only be found in the Hoenn reigon.

490 pokemon to go :)


	4. Aerodactyl

Aerodactyl: The fossil Pokemon

Aerodactyl's teeth are as sharp as blades. and it has flown the skies since the time of the dinosaurs

Pronounced:AIR-row-DACK-tull

Possible moves: Ice fang, Fire Fang, Thunder Fang, Wing Attack, Supersonic, Bite, Scary Face, Roar, Agility, Ancientpower, Crunch, Takedown, Iron Head, Hyper Beam, Rock Slide, Giga Impact.

Type: Rock-Flying

Height:5' 11" Weight: 130,1 lbs.

Aerodactyl doesn not evolve.

Aerodactyl is found in the Khanto reigon.


	5. Aggron

Aggron: The iron armour pokemon

Aggron digs tunnels by burrowing through bedrock with it's steel horns.

It digs the tunnels while seeking iron for it's food.

Pronounced:AGG-ron

Possible moves: Tackle, Harden, Mud-Slap, Headbutt, Metal Claw, Iron Defence, Roar, Take Down, Iron Head, Protect, Metal Sound, Iron Tail, Double-Edge, Metal Burst

Type: Steel-Rock

Height:6' 11" Weight: 793.7lbs.

Aggron evolves from Lairon

Aggron is found in the Hoenn reigon.


	6. Aipom

Aipom: The Long tail Pokemon

Aipom uses it's tail to grab things that are out of reach, since it's tail is more effective then it's hands.

Pronounced:AY-pom

Possible moves: Scratch, Tail Whip, Sand-Attack, Astonish, Baton Pass, Tickle, Fury swipes, Swift, Screech, Agility, Double Hit, Fling, Nasty Plot, Last resort

Type: Normal

Height:2' 07" Weight: 25.4lbs.

Aipom evolves into Ambipom

Aipom is found in the Johto and Sinnoh reigon.

Writers note: Aipom is the first pokemon in this book (A-Z wise) To be found in multiple reigons.


	7. Alakazam

Writers note: I got a long ways to go. I plan to have 493 chapters. Unova again is excluded. And now that im far enough i think i should say.. DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own anything in this story except the timbits. Im only doing this for fun.

This will be my only Disclaimer

Alakazam: The Phychic Pokemon

With an IQ of over 5,000, Alakazam is a force to be reckoned with. It can recall everything it has ever done-including moves in battle.

Pronounced:AH-la-kuh-ZAM

Possible moves: Teleport, Kinesis, Confusion, Disable, Miracle Eye, Psybeam, Reflect, Recover, Psycho Cut, Calm Mind, Psychic, Future Sight, Trick

Type: Psychic

Height:4' 11" Weight: 105.8lbs.

Alakazam is the evolved form of Kadabra

Alakazam is found in the Kanto and Sinnoh reigon.


	8. Altaria

Writers note: before this one only 485 pokemon to go :)

41 hits for this Pokedex already. In 3 Chapters. Guess it's due to the up to thirty minute delay.

Altaria: The Humming Pokemon

Altaria looks like a fluffy cloud, and likes to hum in a soprano voice.

Pronounced:all-TEAR-ee-uh

Possible moves: Pluck, Peck, Growl, Astonish, Sing, Fury Attack, Safeguard, Mist, Take Down, Natural Gift, Dragon Breath, Dragon Dance, Refresh, Dragon Pulse, Perish Song, Sky Attack

Type: Dragon-Flying

Height:3' 07" Weight: 45.4lbs.

Altaria is the evolved form of Swablu

Altaria is found in the Hoenn reigon.


	9. Ambipom

Writers Note: This is gonna take a while. I'll do my best to update daily and with lots of entries.

Ambipom: The Long tail Pokemon

Sometimes, two tails are better than one! Ambipom has been known to form big groups by linking it's tails with other Ambipom

Pronounced:AM-bih-pom

Possible moves: Scratch, Tail Whip, Sand-Attack, Astonsh, Baton Pass, Tickle, Fury Swipes, Swift, Screech, Agility, Double hit, Fling, Nasty Plot, Last Resort

Type: Normal

Height:3' 11" Weight: 44.8lbs.

Ambipom is the evolved form of Aipom

Ambipom is found in the Sinnoh Region.

Review it.

Hits leader currently belongs to USA.


	10. Ampharos

Writers Note: Thanks to the reviewer who pointed out a mistake. Aipom wasn't the first pokemon (A-Z wise) to be found in multiple reigons. Abra is first.

Note: Arceus isn't in this book so there will be 492 chapters instead.

My hits went from 41 to 86 in about a half hour!. Thats awesome!

Ampharos: The Light Pokemon

The tail on Ampharos shines so bright, People once used it to send signals.

Pronounced:AMF-fah-ros

Possible moves: Fire Punch, Tackle, Growl, Thundershock, Thunderwave, Cotton Spore, Charge, Thunderpunch, Discharge, Signal Beam, Light Screen, Power Gem, Thunder

Type: Electric

Height:4' 07" Weight: 135.6lbs.

Ampharos is the evolved form of Flaaffy

Ampharos is found in the Johto reigon.

Review it.

Hits leader currently belongs to USA.


	11. Anorith

Anorith: The Old Shrimp Pokemon

Anorith uses it's massive claws to hunt it's prey. It lives in the sea and was reanimated from a fossil jusy like Lileep

Pronounced:AN-no-rith

Possible moves: Scratch, Harden, Mud Sport, Water Gun, Metal Claw, Protect, Ancientpower, Fury Cutter, Slash, Rock Blast, Crush Claw, X-Scissor

Type: Rock-Bug

Height:2' 04" Weight: 27.6lbs.

Anorith evolves into Armaldao

Anortih is found in the Hoenn Region.

Review.

Hits leader currently belongs to USA.


	12. Arbok

Arbok: The Cobra Pokemon

Arbok uses the pattern on it's belly to intimidate foes, but then constricts them while they are frozen with fear.

Pronounced:ARE-bock

Possible moves: Ice Fang, Thunder Fang, Fire Fang, Wrap, Leer, Poison Sting, BIte, Glare, Screech, Acid, Crunch, Stockpile, Swallow, Spit Up, Mud Bomb, Gastro acid, Haze, Gunk Shot

Type: Poison

Height:11' 06" Weight: 143.3lbs.

Arbok is the evolved form of Ekans

Arbok is found in the Kanto Region.

Timbit: Arbok spelt backwards is Kobra

Review.

Hits leader currently belongs to USA.


	13. Arcanine

Arcanine: The Legendary Pokemon

Arcanine is a very proud and regal pokemon, which makes it a favorite among humans.

Pronounced:ar-KAY-nine

Possible moves: Thunder Fang, Bite, Roar, Fire Fang, Odor Sleuth, Extreme Speed

Type: Fire

Height:6' 03" Weight: 341.7lbs.

Arcanine is the evolved form of Growlithe

Arcanine is found in the Kanto Region.

Review.

Hits leader currently belongs to USA.


	14. Ariados

Ariados: The Long Leg Pokemon

Ariados can attach a silken thread to a foe, then follow the thread to it's lair and attack it and any acquantances that happen to be around!

Pronounced:AIR-ree-uh-dose

Possible moves: Bug Bite, Poison Sting, String Shot, Scary Face, Constrict, Leech Life, Night Shade, Shadow Sneak, Fury Swipes, Sucker Punch, Spider Web, Agility, Pin Missle, Psychic, Poison Jab

Type: Bug-Poison

Height:3' 07" Weight: 73.9lbs.

Ariados is the evolved form of Spinarak

Ariados is found in the Johto Region.

Review.

Hits leader currently belongs to USA.


	15. Armaldo

Writers note: Wow! 108 hits already. USA in the lead

Armaldo: The Plate Pokemon

Armaldo evolved into it's sturdy armow after gong ashore to track down foes and food sources.

Pronounced:ar-MAL-do

Possible moves: Scratch, Harden, Mud Sport, Water Gun, Metal Claw, Protect, Ancientpower, Fury Cutter, Slash, Rock Blast, Crush Claw, X-Scissor

Type: Rock-Bug

Height:4' 11" Weight: 150.4lbs.

Armaldo is the evolved form of Anorith.

Armaldo is found in the Hoenn Region.


	16. Aron

Aron: The Iron ArmorPokemon

Hunger may drive Aron to eat railroad tracks and cars. It lives deep in mountains

Pronounced:AIR-ron

Possible moves: Tackle, Hardeb, Mud-Slap, Headbutt, Metal Claw, Iron Defense, Roar, Take Down, Iron Head, Protect, Metal Sound, Iron Tail, Duble-Edge, Metal Burst

Type: Steel-Rock

Height:1' 04" Weight: 132.3lbs.

Aron evolves into Lairon

Aron is found in the Hoenn Region.

16/493 done.


	17. Articuno

Articuno: The Freeze Pokemon

Legendary Pokemon

By freezing moisture in the air, Articuno can create blizzards

Pronounced:ART-tick-COO-no

Possible moves: Gust, Powder Snow, Mist, Ice Shard, Mind Reader, Ancientpower, Agility, Ice Beam, Reflect, Roost, Tailwind, Blizzard, Sheer Cold, Hail

Type: Ice-Flying

Height:5' 07" Weight: 122.1lbs.

Articuno doesn't evolve

Articuno is found in the Kanto Region.


	18. Azelf

Azelf: The Stone Pokemon

Legendary Pokemon

Also known as the being of willpower, this pokemon keeps the world in balance. It's said that Uxie, Mesprit. and Azelf all cam from the same egg

Pronounced:AZ-elf

Possible moves: Rest, Imprison, Detect, Confusion, Uproar, Future Sight, Nasty Plot, Extrasensory, Last Resort, Natural Gift, Explosion

Type: Ice-Flying

Height:1' 00" Weight: .7lbs.

Azelf doesn't evolve

Azelf is found in the Sinnoh Region.


	19. Azumarill

Azumarill: The Aqua Rabbit Pokemon

Azumarill has natural camouflage-the patterns on it's body can fool even those standing right next to it

Pronounced:ah-ZU-mare-rill

Possible moves: Tackle, Defense Curl, Tail Whip, Water Gun, Rollout, Bubble Beam, Aqua Ring, Double-Edge, Rain Dance, Aqua Tail, Hydro Pump

Type: Water

Height:2' 07" Weight: 62.8lbs.

Azumarill is the evolved form of Marill

Azumarill is found in the Hoenn, Johto, and the Sinnoh Region.


	20. Azurill

Azurill: The Polka Dot Pokemon

Azurill is a water0dwelling pokemon that loves to bounce on it's springy tail, which is filled with nutrients

Pronounced:uh-ZOO-rill

Possible moves: Splash, Charm, Tail Whip, Bubble, Slam, Water Gun

Type: Water

Height:0' 08" Weight: 4.4lbs.

Azurill evolves into Marill

Azurill is found in the Hoenn and Sinnoh Region.

Yay thats the last of Pokemon that start with the letter A. To bad Arceus isn't in this book. Oh well. Review me if you like it so far.


	21. Bagon

Writers note: Well now it's time for Pokemon that start with B

132 hits already. Mostly from USA and Canada.

Bagon: The Rock Head Pokemon

Bagon leaps of cliffs evry day in hopes that one day it will be able to fly

Pronounced:BAY-gon

Possible moves: Rage, Bite, Leer, Headbutt. Focus Energy, Ember, Dragon Breath, Zen Headbutt, Scary Face, Crunch, Dragon Claw, Double-Edge

Type: Dragon

Height:2' 00" Weight: 92.8lbs.

Bagon evolves into Shelgon.

Bagon is found in the Hoenn Region.


	22. Baltoy

Writers note: Whats your favorite Pokemon? Tell me in the reviews.

Baltoy: The Clay Doll Pokemon

Considered a very rare pokemon, Baltoy was discovered in anicent ruins

Pronounced:BALL-toy

Possible moves: Confusion, Harden, Rapid Spin, Mud-Slap, Psybeam, Rock Tomb, Selfdestruct, Ancientpower, Power Trick, Sandstorm, Cosmic Power, Earth Power, Heal Block, Explosion

Type: Ground-Psychic

Height:1' 08" Weight: 47.4lbs.

Baltoy evolves into Claydol

Baltoy is found in the Hoenn Region.


	23. Bannette

Writers note: Only 471 more Pokemon after I do this Pokemon.

Bannette: The Marionette Pokemon

Banette became a pokemon after being abandoned by it's owner. It spends most of it's time seeking out that owner

Pronounced:bane-NETT

Possible moves:Knock Off, Screech, Night Shade, Curse, Spite, Shadow Sneak, Will-O-Wishp, Faint Attack, Shadow Ball, Sucker Punch, Embargo, Snatch, Grudge, Trick

Type: Ghost

Height:3' 07" Weight: 27.6lbs.

Banette is the evolved form of Shuppet

Bannette is found in the Hoenn Region.


	24. Barboach

Writers note: Still 132 hits. Might be because im uploading back to back but make sure to look at all the entries and tell me there is any mistakes. \

Barboach: The Whiskers Pokemon

Barboach is able to use it's sensitive whiskers to detect prey. It covers it's body in slimy flui so it's harder for predators to grasp.

Pronounced:bar-BOACH

Possible moves:Mud-Slap, Mud Sport, Water Sport, Water Gun, Mud Bomb, Amnesia, Water Pulse, Magnitude, Rest, Snore, Aqua Tail, Earthquake, Future Sight, Fissure

Type: Water-Ground

Height:1' 04" Weight: 4.2lbs.

Barboach evolves into Whishcash

Barboach is found in the Hoenn and Sinnoh Region.


	25. Bastiodon

Bastiodon: The Shield Pokemon

Bastiodon protect their young by forming a wall with other Bastiodon. It is a calm pokemon that feeds on berries and grass

Pronounced:BAS-tee-oh-donn

Possible moves:Tackle, Protect, Taunt, Metal Sound, Take Down, Iron Defense, Swagger, Ancientpower, Block, Endure, Metal Burst, Iron Head

Type: Water-Ground

Height:4' 03" Weight: 329.6lbs.

Bastiodon is the evolved form of Shieldon

Bastiodon is found in the Sinnoh Region.


	26. Bayleef

Bayleef: The Leaf Pokemon

Need a pick-me-up? Hang our around Bayleef! The spicy aroma from the rings around it's neck can improve the mood of people nearby

Pronounced:BAY-leaf

Possible moves:Tackle, Growl, Razor Leaf, Poison Powder, Synthesis, Reflect, Magical Leaf, Natural Gift, Sweet Scent, Light Screen, Body Slam, Safeguard, Aromatherapy, Solar Beam

Type: Grass

Height:3' 11" Weight: 34.9lbs.

Bayleef is the evolved form of Chickorita and Evolves into Meganium

Bayleef is found in the Johto Region.


	27. Beautifly

Beautifly: The Butterfly Pokemon

Beautifly uses it's long, narrow mouth to drain fluid from prey.

Pronounced:BUE-tee-fly

Possible moves:Absorb, Gust, Stun Spore, Morning Sun, Mega Drain, Whrilwind, Attract, Silver Wind, Giga Drain, Bug Buzz

Type:Bug-Flying

Height:3' 03" Weight: 62.6lbs.

Beautifly is the evolved form of Silcoon

Beautifly is found in the Hoenn and Sinnoh Region.


	28. Beedrill

Beedrill: The Poison Bee Pokemon

Beedrill loves to stick and move- flying around at high speeds and stinging enemies, then flying away.

Pronounced:BEE-dril

Possible moves:Fury Attack, Focus Energy, Twineedle, Rage, Pursuit, Toxic Spikes, Pin Missile, Agility, Assurance, Poison Jab, Endeavor

Height:3' 03" Weight: 65.0lbs.

Type: Bug-Poison

Beedrill is the evolved form of Kakuna

Beedrill is found in the Kanto Region.


	29. Beldum

Beldum: The Iron Ball Pokemon

While in a group, Beldum can move in perfect unison and talk to one another by using magnectic pulses

Pronounced:BELL-dum

Possible moves:Take Down

Height:2' 00" Weight: 202.9lbs.

Type: Steel-Psychic

Beldum evolves into Metang.

Beldum is found in the Hoenn Region.

That will be it for now. Will update in a few hours.


	30. Bellossom

Bellossom: The Flower Pokemon

Bellossom will dance in the open sunlight after the rainy season ends.

Pronounced:bell-LAHS-um

Possible moves:Mega Drain, Sweet Scent, Stun Spore, Sunny Day, Magical Leaf, Leaf Storm

Height:1' 04" Weight: 12.8lbs.

Type: Grass

Bellossom is the evolved form of Gloom

Bellossom is found in the Johto Region.


	31. Bellsprout

Bellsprout: The Flower Pokemon

Bellsprout uses it's vines to capture prey and likes to live in hot environments

Pronounced:BELL-sprout

Possible moves:Vine Whip, Growth, Wrap, Sleep Powder, Poison Powder, Stun Spore, Acid, Knock Off, Sweet Scent, Gastro Acid, Razor Leaf, Slam, Wring Out

Height:2' 04" Weight: 8.8lbs.

Type: Grass

Bellsprout evolves into Weepinbell

Bellsprout is found in the Kanto Region.

Timbit: Bellsprout can also be found in Johto but the book doesn't show it.


	32. Bibarel

Bibarel: The Beaver Pokemon

Bibarel can swim fast in water, but moves slowly on land. Bibarel is known as a hard-working pokemon

Pronounced:BEE-bear-ull

Possible moves:Tackle, Growl, Defense Curl, Rollout, Water Gun, Headbutt, Hyber Fang, Yawn, Amnesia, Take Down, Super Fang, Superpower

Height:3' 03" Weight: 69.4lbs.

Type: Normal-Water

Bibarel is the evolved form of Bidoof

Bibarel is found in the Sinoh Region.


	33. Bidoof

Bidoof: The Plump Mouse Pokemon

Bidoof is known ro chew on rocks and logs to dull the edge of it's sharp teeth. But be careful-this pokemon is more agile then it appears

Pronounced:BEE-doof

Possible moves:Tackle, Growl, Defense Curl, Rollout, Headbutt, Hyper Fang, Yawn, Amnesia, Take Down, Super Fang, Superpower

Height:3' 03" Weight: 69.4lbs.

Type: Normal

Bidoof evolves into Bibarel

Bidoof is found in the Sinnoh Region.


	34. Blastoise

Writers note: 100 hits for USA! 52 for the others.

Blastoise:The Shellfish Pokemon

Beware of the jes deom this pokemon's shell-they can puch through thick steel

Pronounced:BLAS-toyce

Possible moves:Flash Cannon, Tackle, Tail Whip, Bubble, Withdraw, Water Gun, Bite, Rapid Spin, Protect. Water Puls, Aqua Tail, Skull Bash, Rain Dance, Hydro Pump

Height:5' 03" Weight: 188.5lbs.

Type: water

Blastoise is the evolved form of Wartortle

Blastoise is found in the Kanto Region.


	35. Blaziken

Blaziken:The Blaze Pokemon

Blaziken's kuckles are covered in flames that it uses to beat it's foes.

Pronounced:BLAZE-uh-ken

Possible moves:Fire Punch, Scratch, Growl, Focus Energy, Ember, Double Kick, Peck, Sand-Attack, Bulk Up, Quick Attack, Blaze Kick, Slash, Brave Bird, Sky Uppercut, Flare Blitz

Height:6' 03" Weight: 114.6lbs.

Type: Fire-Fighting

Blaziken is the evolved form of Combusken

Blaziken is found in the Hoenn Region.


	36. Blissey

Blissey:The Hapiness Pokemon

This pokemon can sense feelings of sadness, and also nurses sick pokemon back to health

Pronounced:BLIS-sey

Possible moves:Pound, Growl, Tail Whip, Refresh, Soft Boiled, Double Slap, Minimize, Sing, Fling, Defense Curl, Light Screen, Egg Bomb, Healing Wish, Double-Edge

Height:4' 11" Weight: 103.2lbs.

Type: Normal

Blissey is the evolved form of Chansey

Blissey is found in the Johto and Sinnoh Region.

Writers note: I thought Blissey was a new pokemon till i saw it was in the Johto region. Oh well.


	37. Bonsly

Bonsly:The Bonsai Pokemon

Dont worry, Bonsly isn't sad! This pokemon adjusts it's fluid levels by eliminating the exess water from it's body through tears

Pronounced:BON-sly

Possible moves:Fake Tears, Copycat, Flail, Low Kick, Rock Throw, Mimic, Block, Faint Attack, Rock Tomb, Rock Slide, Slam, Sucker Punch, Double-Edge

Height:1' 08" Weight: 33.1lbs.

Type: Rock

Bonsly evolves into Sudowood

Bonsly is found in the Sinnoh Region.

Writers note: I thought Blissey was a new pokemon till i saw it was in the Johto region. Oh well.


	38. Breloom

Breloom:The Mushroom Pokemon

Though Breloom appears to have short arms, they will strecth when Breloom throws punches ar it's foes

Pronounced:BRELL-loom

Possible moves:Absorb, Tackle, Stun Spore, Leech Seed, Mega Drain, Headbutt, Mach Punch, Counter, Force Palm, Sky Uppercut, Mind Reader, Seed Bomb, Dynamic Punch

Height:3' 11" Weight: 86.4lbs.

Type: Grass-Fighting

Breloom is the evolved form of Shroomish

Breloom is found in the Hoenn Region.


	39. Bronzong

Bronzong:The Bronze Bell Pokemon

This pokemon was known in ancient times as the bringer of plentiful harvests, because it produced rain clouds

Pronounced:brawn-ZONG

Possible moves:Sunny Day, Rain Dance, Tackle, Confusion, Hypnosis, Imprison, Confuse Ray, Extrasensory, Iron Defense, Safeguard, Block, Gyro Ball, Future Sight, Faint Attack, Payback, Heal Block

Height:4' 03" Weight: 412.3lbs.

Type: Steel-Psychic

Bronzong is the evolved form of Bronzor

Bronzong is found in the Sinnoh Region.


	40. Bronzor

Writers note: Well heres entry number 40. 40/492 pokemon listed

Bronzor:The Bronze Pokemon

Shaped like and ancient artifact, no one rally knows what Bronzor is made out of

Pronounced:BRAWN-zor

Possible moves:Tackle, Confusion, Hypnosis, Imprison, Confuse Ray, Extrasensory, Iron Defence, Safeguard, Gyro Ball, Future Sight, Faint Attack, Payback, Heal Block

Height:1' 08" Weight: 133.4lbs.

Type: Steel-Psychic

Bronzor evolves into Bronzong

Bronzor is found in the Sinnoh Region.


	41. Budew

Writers note: Im gonna do my best to finish the pokedex before March.

Budew:The Bud Pokemon

The pollen that is released can cause runny noses and sneezing

Pronounced:Buh-DOO

Possible moves:Absorb, Growth, Water Sport, Stun Spore, Mega Drain, Worry Seed, Bullet Seed

Height:0' 08" Weight: 2.6lbs.

Type: Grass-Poison

Budew evolves into Roselia

Budew is found in the Sinnoh Region.


	42. Buizel

Buizel:The Sea Weasel Pokemon

The sac around Buizel's neck acts like an innertube, which allowas it to float with it's head above water. It moves by spinning it's tail like a propeller

Pronounced:BWEE-zull

Possible moves:Growl, Water Sport, Quick Attack, Water Gun, Pursuit, Swift, Aqua Jet, Agility, Whirlpool, Razor Wind

Height:2' 04" Weight: 65.0lbs.

Type: Water

Buizel evolves into Floatzel

Buizel is found in the Sinnoh Region.


	43. Bulbasaur

Bulbasaur:The Seed Pokemon

Shortly after being born, this pokemon can obtain nourishment from the seed on it's back

Pronounced:BUL-buh-sore

Possible moves:Tackle, Growl, Leech Seed, Vine Whip, Poison Powder, Sleep Powder, Take Down, Razor Leaf, Sweet Scent, Growth, Double-Edge,Worry Seed, Synthesis, Seed Bomb

Height:2' 04" Weight: 15.2lbs.

Type: Grass-Poison

Bulbasaur evolves into Ivysaur

Bulbasaur is found in the Kanto Region.


	44. Bunary

Buneary:The Rabbit Pokemon

Buneary can unqrap it's sharp ears to fight foes. On chilly nights, it will curl up and sleep with it's head buried in it's fur

Pronounced:buh-NEER-ree

Possible moves:Splash, Pound, Defense Curl, Foresight, Endure, Frustration, Quick Attack, Jump Kick, Batton Pass, Agility, Dizzy Punch, Charm, Bounce, Healing Wish

Height:104" Weight: 12.1lbs.

Type: Normal

Buneary evolves into Lopunny

Buneary is found in the Sinnoh Region.


	45. Burmy

Burmy:The BagWorm Pokemon

Grass Cloak:Burmy can camouflage itself by burying itshelf in leaves and twigs. If it's uncovered during battle. it can quickly cover itself back up

Sandy Cloak: Did you know that each Burmy covers up with objects around it? This Burmy uses rocks and sand for protection.

Trash Cloak: If your looking for a Burmy with a trash cloak, try poking around inside a few buildings. You might get lucky!

Pronounced:BURR-mee

Possible moves:Protect, Tackle, Hidden Power

Height:0'08" Weight: 7.5lbs.

Type: bug

Girl burmys evolve into Wormadam.

Boy Burmys evolve into Mothim

Burmy is found in the Sinnoh Region.

Timbit: This is the first pokemon (a-z wise) to have it's evolution to be depending on the gender.


	46. Butterfree

Writers note: This is the last pokemon that starts with the letter B

Butterfree:The Butterfly Pokemon

Butterfree can smell honey from great distances, and will often find it's way to meadows with even minute traces of honey or pollen

Pronounced:BUT-er-free

Possible moves:Confusion,Poison Powder, Stun Spore, Sleep Powder, Gust, Supersonic, Whirlwind, Psybeam, Silver Wind, Tailwind, Safeguard, Captivate, Bug Buzz

Height:3'07" Weight: 70.5lbs.

Type: bug

Butterfree is the evolved form of Metapod

Butterfree is found in the Kanto Region.


	47. Cacnea

Writers note: Time for pokemon that start with C!

Cacnea:The Cactus Pokemon

Because of it's balloon shape, Cacnea can survive up to thirty days in the desert by living off the water stored in it's body

Pronounced:CACK-nee-uh

Possible moves:Poison Sting, Leer, Absorb, Growth, Leech Seed, Sand-Attack, Pin Missle, Ingrain, Faint Attack, Spikes, Sucker Punch, Payback, Needle Arm, Cotton Spore, Sandstorm, Destiny Bond

Height:1'04 Weight: 113.1lbs

Type: Grass

Cacnea evolves into Cacturne

Cacnea is found in the Hoenn Region


	48. Cacturne

Cacturne:The Scarecrow Pokemon

Cacturne is a nocturnal pokemon, and waits patiently for prey that are tired from traipsing around the desert all day

Pronounced:CACK-turn

Possible moves:Poison Sting, Revenge, Leer, Absorb, Growth, Leech Seed, Sand-Attack, Pin Missle, Ingrain, Faint Attack, Spikes, Sucker Punch, Payback, Needle Arm, Cotton Spore, Sandstorm, Destiny Bond

Height:4'03 Weight: 170.6lbs

Type: Grass-Dark

Cacturne is the evolved form of Cacnea

Caturne is found in the Hoenn Region


	49. Camerupt

Camerupt: The Eruption Pokemon

If to much magma builds up in Camerupt's body, the volcanoes on it's back will shudder, then erupt violently

Pronounced:CAM-err-rupt

Possible moves:Growl, Tackle, Magnitude, Ember, Foucs Energy, Take Down, Amnesia, Lava Plume, Rock Slide, Earth Power, Earthquake, Eruption, Fissure

Height:6'03 Weight:

Type: Fire-Ground

Camerupt is the evolved form of Numel

Camerupt is found in the Hoenn Region


	50. Carnivine

Writers note: This is the 50th pokemon entry.

Carnivine: The Bug Catcher Pokemon

Carnivine attracts it's prey by emitting a sweet-smelling scent. Once caught, it takes Carnivine a whole day to digest it's prey

Pronounced:CAR-nuh-vine

Possible moves:Bind, Growth, Bite, Vine Whip, Sweet Scent, Ingrain, Faint Attack, Stockpile, Spit Up, Swallow, Crunch, Wring Out, Power Whip

Height:4'07 Weight:59.5lbs

Type: Grass

Carnivine doesn't evolve

Carnivine is found in the Sinnoh Region


	51. Carvanha

Writers note: Wow 102 hits in one day! Thats Great to know people are seeing this. Hits leader is... United Kingdom at 64.

Carvanha: The Savage Pokemon

Carvanha's sharp fangs have been known to destory boat hulls, and they swarm any foe that invades their territory

Pronounced:car-VAH-na

Possible moves:Leer, Bite, Rage, Focus Energy, Scary Face, Ice Fang, Screech, Swagger, Assurance, Crunch, Aqua Jet, Agility, Take Down

Height:2'07 Weight:45.9lbs

Type: Water-Dark

Carvanha evolves into Sharpedo

Carvanha is found in the Hoenn Region


	52. Cascoon

Cascoon: The Cocoon Pokemon

Cascoon never forgets the face of an enemy, but then again, it rarely sees them, since this pokemon spends all it's time in a hardened cocoon

Pronounced:CAS-koon

Possible moves:Harden

Height:2'04 Weight:25.4lbs

Type: Bug

Cascoon evolves into Dustox

Cascoon is the evolved form of Wurmple

Cascoon is found in the Hoenn and Sinnoh Region.

Timbit: Cascoon and Silcoon should be the most useless pokemon. At least Magikarp can still attack.


	53. Castform

Castform: The Weather Pokemon

Castform has the ability to change it's appearance to match changes of weather

Pronounced:CAST-form

Possible moves:Tackle, Water Gun, Ember, Powder Snow, Rain Dance, Sunny Day, Hail, Weather Ball

Height:1'00 Weight:1.8lbs

Type:Normal

Castform doesn't evovle

Castform is found in the Hoenn Region.


	54. Caterpie

Writers note: Well Im back after the computers failed.

Current Hits leader is United Kingdom. Visitor leader is USA.

All info might be in wrong order but go with it :)

Caterpire: The Worm Pokemon

How does Caterpie grow? By repeatedly shedding it's skin. How does it survive? By releasing a horrible stench from it's anteannae

Pronounced: CAT-er-pee

Possible Moves: Tackle, String Shot

Type:Bug

Height:1'00" Weight:6.4lbs.

Caterpie evovles into Metapod

Caterpie is found in the Kanto Region.

Writers note: I got over 4000 words now. Also since it's late where i am right now this will be it for a few hours.


	55. Celebi

Writers note: Hits leader is still United Kingdom but USA is not to far behind

Celebi: The Time Travel Pokemon

Legendary Pokemon

Celebi is rumored to appear only in peaceful times

Pronounced: SEL-ih-bee

Possible Moves: Leech Seed, Confusion, Recover, Heal Bell, Safeguard, Magical Leaf, Ancientpower, Baton Passs, Natural Gift, Heal Block, Future Sight, Healing Wish, Leaf Storm, Perish Song

Type:Grass-Psychic

Height:2'00" Weight:11.4lbs.

Celebi doesn't evovle

Celebi is found in the Johto Region.

Writers note: I got over 4000 words now. Also since it's late where i am right now this will be it for a few hours.


	56. Chansey

Chansey: The Egg Pokemon

This is a very compassionate pokemon and sharing it's egg with injured people and pokemon.

Pronounced: CHAN-see

Possible Moves:Pound, Growl, Tail Whip, Refresh, Softboiled, Double Slap, Minimize, SIng, Fling, Defense Curl, Light Screen, Egg Bomb, Healing Wish, Double-Edge

Type:Normal

Height:3'07" Weight:76.3lbs.

Chansey evolves into Blissey

Chansey is the evolved form of Happiny

Chansey is found in the Kanto and Sinnoh Region.

Writers note: I got over 4000 words now. Also since it's late where i am right now this will be it for a few hours.


	57. Charizard

Writers note: I got 56/492 done :) I want this to be the Pokemon Fanfic with the most Chapters. I know i can do it.

Not like i could get Writers block from this. 8 hits differebce between United Kingdom and USA. Winner gets an invisable cookie.

Charizard: The Flame Pokemon

You don't want to mess with Charizard after it has experienced a tense battle- the fire emanating from it burns hotter when it's stressed.

Pronounced: CHAR-i-zard

Possible Moves:Dragon Claw, Shadow Claw, Air Slash, Scratch, Growl, Ember, Smoke Screen, Dragon Rage, Scary Face, Fire Fang, Slash, Wing Attack, FlameThrower, Fire Spin, Heat Wave, Flare Blitz

Type:Fire-Flying

Height:5'07" Weight:199.5lbs.

Charizard is th evovled form of Charmeleon

Charizard is found in the Kanto Region.

Writers note: The one for where it was late was only when i did the Caterpie entry. ignore the others.


	58. Charmander

Charmander: The Lizard Pokemon

If Charmander is healthy, the fire on it's tail burns intensely.

Pronounced: CHAR-man-der

Possible Moves:Scratch, Growl, Ember, Smoke Screen, Dragon Rage, Scary Face, Fire Fang, Slash, Flamethrower, Fire Spin

Type:Fire

Height:2'00" Weight:18.7lbs.

Charmander evolves into Charmeleon

Charmander is found in the Kanto Region.


	59. Charneleon

Charmeleon: The Flame Pokemon

It's easy to spot a Charmeleon's lair in Kanto's rocky mountains: Each one shines with the power of intense starlight due to this pokemon's fiery tail

Pronounced: char-MEAL-ee-ehn

Possible Moves:Scratch, Growl, Ember, Smoke Screen, Dragon Rage, Scary Face, Fire Fang, Slash, Flamethrower, Fire Spin

Type:Fire

Height:3'07" Weight:41.9lbs.

Charmeleon evolves into Charizard.

Charmeleon is the evolved form of Charmander.

Charmander is found in the Kanto Region.


	60. Chatot

180 hits already :) Also UK is getting ahead in Hits.

Chatot: The Music Note Pokemon

Chatot can speak human words. But even if it can't speak, Chatot can click it's tail feathers to make a rhythmic sound.

Pronounced: CHAH-tot

Possible Moves:Peck, Growl, Mirror Move, Sing, Fury Attack, Chatter, Taunt, Mimic, Roost, Uproar, Feather Dance, Hyper Voice

Type:Normal-Flying

Height:1'08" Weight:4.2lbs.

Chatot doesn't evolve.

Chatot is found in the Sinnoh Region.


	61. Cherrim

Writers note: The NEW hits leader is now USA at 100! and UK is second at 71

Also when i siad chatot could speak human words i meant learn

Cherrim: The Cherry Blossom Pokemon

While the sun is out, Cherrim will bloom to full strenght, but will turn to a bud when sunlight fades

Pronounced: chuh-RIM

Possible Moves:Tackle, Growth, Leech Seed, Helping Hand, Magical Leaf, Sunny Day, Petal Dance, Worry Seed, Take Down, Solar Beam, Lucky Chant

Type:Grass

Height:1'08" Weight:20.5lbs.

Cherrim is the evolved form of Cherubi.

Cherrim is found in the Sinnoh Region.


	62. Cherubi

Cherubi: The Cherry Pokemon

The small ball attached to Cherubi holds the nutrition that Cherubi needs to evovle. While out in the sun, it will change it's color to red

Pronounced: chuh-ROO-bee

Possible Moves:Tackle, Growth, Leech Seed, Helping Hand, Magical Leaf, Sunny Day, Worry Seed, Take Down, Solar Beam, Lucky Chant

Type:Grass

Height:1'04" Weight:7.3lbs.

Cherubi evolves into Cherrim.

Cherubi is found in the Sinnoh Region.


	63. Chikorita

Writers note: I got about 23 more pokemon that start with C. But im almost 25% to 492 pokemon.

Chikorita: The Leaf Pokemon

Chikorita loves the sun and uses the leaf on it's head to test the weather

Pronounced: CHICK-oh-REE-ta

Possible Moves:Tackle, Growth, Razor Leaf, Poison Powder, Synthesis, Reflect, Magical Leaf, Natural Gift, Sweet Scent, Light Screen, Body Slam, Safeguard, Aromatherapy, Solar Beam

Type:Grass

Height:2'11" Weight:14.1lbs.

Chikorita evolves into Bayleef

Chikorita is found in the Johto Region.


	64. Chimchar

Chimchar: The Chimp Pokemon

Even the fire can't put out Chimchar's fiery tail, which is fueled by the gases in it's stomach

Pronounced: CHIM-char

Possible Moves:Scratch, Leer, Ember, Taunt, Fury Swipes, Flame Wheel, Nasty Plot, Torment, Facade, Fire Spin, Slack Off, Flamethrower

Type:Fire

Height:1'08" Weight:13.7lbs.

Chimchar evolves into Monferno

Chimchar is found in the Sinnoh Region.


	65. Chimecho

Chimecho: The Wind Chime Pokemon

Chimecho can use seven different cries to knock out it's prey.

Pronounced: chime-ECK-ko

Possible Moves:Wrap, Growl, Astonish, Confusion, Uproar, Take Down, Yawn, Psywave, Double-Edge, Heal Bell, Safeguard, Extrasensory, Healing Wish

Type:Psychic

Height:2'00" Weight:2.2lbs.

Chimecho is the evolved form of Chingling

Chimecho is found in the Hoenn and Sinnoh Region.


	66. Chinchou

Writers Note: I Have hit the 5000 words point. I hope to have at least 50k words before i finish this.

Chinchou: The Angler Pokemon

Chinchou's electric attacks are possible thanks to the energy it charges between it's two antennae.

Pronounced: CHIN-chow

Possible Moves:Bubble, Supersonic, Thunder Wave, Flail, Water Gun, Confuse Ray, Spark, Take Down, Bubble Beam, Signal Beam, Discharge, Aqua Ring, Hydro Pump, Charge

Type:Water-Electric

Height:1'08" Weight:26.5lbs.

Chinchou evolves into Lanturn

Chinchou is found in the Johto Region.


	67. Chingling

Chingling:The Bell Pokemon

Chingling defeats it's foes by using a cry that comes from an orb in the back of it's when not in battle, it makes a ringing sound as it moves and hops around.

Pronounced: CHINg-ling

Possible Moves:Wrap, Growl, Astonish, Confusion, Uproar, Last Resort

Type:Psychic

Height:0'08" Weight:1.3lbs.

Chingling evovles into Chimecho

Chinling is found in the Sinnoh Region.


	68. Clamperl

Clamperl:The Bivalve Pokemon

Clamperl will only produce one pearl in it's lifetime, which is said to enhance psychic power.

Pronounced: CLAM-perl

Possible Moves:Clamp, Water Gun, Whirl Pool, Iron Defense

Type:Water

Height:1'04" Weight:115.7lbs.

Clamperl evolves into Huntail

Clamperl evolves into Gorebyss

Clamperl is found in the Hoenn Region.


	69. Claydol

Claydol:The Clay Doll Pokemon

Claydol was formed when a mysterious ray of light shine down upon an ancient clay figurine.

Pronounced: CLAY-doll

Possible Moves:Teleport, Confusion, Harden, Rapid Spin, Mud-Slap, Psybeam, Rock Tomb, Selfdestruct, Ancient Power, Power Trick, Hyper Beam, Sandstorm, Cosmic Power, Earth Power, Heal Block, Explosion

Type:Ground-Psychic

Height:4'11" Weight:238.1lbs.

Claydol is the evolved form of Baltoy

Claydol is found in the Hoenn Region.


	70. Clefable

Writers Note: Hurray it's entry 70! just 422 to go!

Clefable:The Fairy Pokemon

This pokemon is very shy. It lives mostly near deserted lakebeds. Clefable can hear you coming to-it's hearing can detect a pin drop from over half a mile away

Pronounced: cluh-FAY-bull

Possible Moves:Sing, Double Slap, Minimize, Metronome

Type:Normal

Height:4'03" Weight:88.2lbs.

Clefable is the evolved form of Clefairy

Clefable is found in the Kanto and Sinnoh Region.


	71. Clefairy

Writers Note: Hurray it's entry 70! just 422 to go!

Clefairy:The Fairy Pokemon

This is one of the most difficult pokemon to find-it flies mostly at night, collecting monnlight on it's wings.

Pronounced: cluh-FAIR-ee

Possible Moves:Pound, Growl, Encore, Sing, Double Slap, Defense Curl, Follow Me, Minimize, Wake-up Slap, Cosmic Power, Lucky Chant, Metronome, Gravity, Moonlight, Light Screen, Meteor Mash, Healing Wish

Type:Normal

Height:2'00" Weight:16.5lbs.

Clefairy is the evolved form of Cleffa

Clefairy evolves into Clefable

Clefairy is found in the Kanto and Sinnoh Region.


	72. Cleffa

Writers Note: Hurray it's entry 70! just 422 to go!

Cleffa:The Star Shape Pokemon

Cleffa is usually found when swarms of shooting stars descend, but they're gone by sunrise.

Pronounced: CLEFF-uh

Possible Moves:Pound, Charm, Encore, Sing, Sweet Kiss, Copycat, Magical Leaf

Type:Normal

Height:1'00" Weight:6.6lbs.

Cleffa evolves into Clefairy

Cleffa is found in the Johto and Sinnoh Region.

Writers Note: Thats all for now. Keep Reading the entries :)


	73. Cloyster

Cloyster:The Bivalve Pokemon

Cloyster fights by shooting spikes from it's body and then closing it's shell for protectiom.

Pronounced: CLOY-stir

Possible Moves:Toxic Spikes, Withdraw, Supersonic, Aurora Beam, Protect, Spikes, Spike Cannon

Type:Water-Ice

Height:4'11" Weight:292.1lbs.

Cloyster is the evolved form of Shellder

Cloyster is found in the Kanto Region.


	74. Combee

Combee:The Tiny Bee Pokemon

Combee collects honey for the rest of the colony and delivers it to Vesiquen.

Pronounced: COHM-bee

Possible Moves:Sweet Scent, Gust

Type:Bug-Flying

Height:1'00" Weight:12.1lbs.

Combee evolves into Vesiquen (girls only)

Combee doesn't evolve (boys only)

Combee is found in the Sinnoh Region.


	75. Combusken

Combusken:The Young Fowl Pokemon

Using cries to intimidate it's foes, Combusken can kick ten times per second.

Pronounced: com-BUS-ken

Possible Moves:Scratch, Growl, Focus Energy, Ember, Double Kick, Peck, Sand-Attack, Bulk Up, Quick Attack, Slash, Mirror Move, Sky Uppercut, Flare Blitz

Type:Fire-Fighting

Height:2'11" Weight:43.0lbs.

Combusken evolves into Blaziken

Combusken is the evolved form of Torchic

Combusken is found in the Hoenn Region.


	76. Corpish

Writers Note: 142 hits in not even a day!. And Canada is now second in hits leaders taking UK down to Third. USA is again first.

Corpish: The Ruffian Pokemon

Corpish will use it's pincers to grab hold of it's prey. It's sturdy nature enables it to adapt to almost any enivironment

Pronounced: COR-fish

Possible Moves:Bubble, Harden, Vice Grip, Leer, Bubble Beam, Protect, Knock Off, Taunt, Night Slash, Crabhammer, Swords Dance, Grunch, Guillotine

Type:Water

Height:2'00" Weight:25.4lbs.

Corpish evolves into Crawdaunt

Corpish is found in the Hoenn Region.


	77. Corsola

Corsola: The Coral Pokemon

Corsola must live in clean seas (usually in the south) because they can't live in polluted waters

Pronounced: COR-soh-la

Possible Moves:Tackle, Harden, Bubble, Recover, Refresh, Rock Blast, Refresh, Rock Blast, Bubble Beam, Lucky Chant, Ancientpower,Aqua Ring,Spike Cannon, Power Gem, Mirrow Coat, Earth Power

Type:Water-Rock

Height:2'00" Weight:11.0lbs.

Corsola doesn't evolve

Corsola is found in the Johto Region.


	78. Cradily

Cradily: The Barnacle Pokemon

Cradily captures it's prey by digging up the beaches of warm seas during low tide

Pronounced: cray-DILLY

Possible Moves:Astonish, Constrict, Acid, Ingrain, Confuse Ray, Amnesia, Ancient Power, Gastro Acid, Energy Ball, Stockpile, Spit Up, Swallow, Wring out

Type:Rock-Grass

Height:4'11" Weight:133.2lbs.

Cradily is the evolved form of Lileep

Cradily is found in the Hoenn Region.


	79. Cranidos

Cranidos: The HeadButt Pokemon

Cranidos uses it's ironclad head to ram inot it's foes and take them down

Pronounced: CRANE-ee-dose

Possible Moves:Headbutt, Leer, Focus Energy, Pursuit, Take Down, Scary Face, Assurance, Ancient Power, Zen Headbutt, Screech, Head Smash

Type:Rock

Height:2'11" Weight:69.4lbs.

Cranidos evolves into Rampardos

Cranidos is found in the Sinnoh Region.


	80. Crawdaunt

Writers Note: 80th entry :). I still got a very very long amount to type in to get them all (:)

Crawdaunt: The Rouge Pokemon

Crawdaunt is highly territorial. It will use it's pincers to toss away any intruders that venture near

Pronounced: CRAW-daunt

Possible Moves:Bubble, Harden, Vice Grip, Leer, Bubble Beam, Protect, Knock Off, Swift, Taunt, Night Slash, Crabhammer, Swords Dance, Crunch, Guillotine

Type:Water-Dark

Height:3'07" Weight:72.3lbs.

Crawdaunt is the evolved form of Corpish

Crawdaunt is found in the Hoenn Region.


	81. Cresselia

Cresselia: The Crescent Moon Pokemon

Legendary Pokemon

The crescent monn shape of cresselia's wings will sometimes emit shiny particles, making it look like a veil

Pronounced: cres-SEL-ee-uh

Possible Moves:Confusion, Double Team, Safeguard, Mist, Aurora Beam, Future Sight, Slash, Moonlight, Psycho Cut, Psycho Shift, Lunar Dance, Psychic

Type:Psychic

Height:4'11" Weight:188.7lbs.

Cresselia doesn't evolve

Cresselia is found in the Sinnoh Region.


	82. Croagunk

Croagunk: The Posion Pokemon

The sacs on croagunk's cheeks hold a toxic poison. It surprises it's foes by jabbing them with it's toxic fingers.

Pronounced: CROW-gunk

Possible Moves:Astonish, Mud-Slap, Poison Sting, Taunt, Pursuit, Faint Attack, Revenge, Swagger, Mud Bomb, Sucker Punch, Nasty Plot, Poison Jab, Sludge Bomb, Flatter

Type:Poison-Fighting

Height:2'04" Weight:50.7lbs.

Croagunk evolves itno Toxicroak

Croagunk is found in the Sinnoh Region.


	83. Crobat

Just 3 more Pokemon that start with C to go!

Crobat: The Bat Pokemon

How does crobat fly so fast and so quietly? It's lower legs evovled into an extra pair of wings!

Pronounced: CROW-bat

Possible Moves:Cross Poison, Screech, Leech Life, Supersonic, Astonish, Bite, Wing Attack, Confuse Ray, Air Cutter, Mean Look, Poison Fang, Haze, Air Slash

Type:Poison-Flying

Height:5'11" Weight:165.3lbs.

Crobat is the evolved form of Golbat

Crobat is found in the Johto, Hoenn, and the Sinnoh Region.


	84. Croconaw

Just 2 more Pokemon that start with C to go!

Croconaw: The Big Jaw Pokemon

Croconaw will chomp down and not let go when battling, even if it loses it's teeth-which grow back instantly anyway

Pronounced: CROCK-oh-naw

Possible Moves:Scratch, Leer, Water Gun, Rage, Bite, Scary Face, Ice Fanf, Thrash, Crunch, Slash, Screech, Aqua Tail, Superpower, Hydro Pump

Type:Water

Height:3'07" Weight:55.1lbs.

Croconaw evovles inot Feraligatar

Croconaw is the evolved form of Totodile

Croconaw is found in the Johto Region.


	85. Cubone

Just 1 more Pokemon that start with C to go! Excited :)

Cubone: The Lonely Pokemon

The skull it wears rattles loudlywhen it cries

Pronounced: CROCK-oh-naw

Possible Moves:Growl, Tail Whip, Bone Club, Headbutt, Leer, Focus Energy, Bonemerang, Rage, False Swipe, Thrash, Fling, Bone Rush, Endeavor, Double-Edge

Type:Ground

Height:1'04" Weight:14.3lbs.

Cubone evolves into Marowak

Cubone is found in the Kanto Region.


	86. Cyndaquil

Now it's time for the D pokemon after this pokemon

Cyndaquil: The Fire Mouse Pokemon

The flames on cyndawuil'd back will burn more brightly if it is startled

Pronounced: SIN-da-kwill

Possible Moves:Tackle, Leer, Smoke Screen, Ember, Quick Attack, Flame Wheel, Defense Curl, Swift, Lava Plume, Flamethrower, Rollout, Double-Edge, Eruption

Type:Fire

Height:1'08" Weight:17.4lbs.

Cyndaquil evolves into Quilava

Cyndaquil is found in the Johto Region.


	87. Darkrai

Writers Note: This is the pokemon that has other information with it :)

Darkrai: The Pitch-Black Pokemon

Legendary Pokemon

Although it is most active on nights with a full moon, folklore says Darkrai actually lures people to sleep and gives them horrible nightmares on moonless nights.

Possible Moves:[Known] Night Shade, Disable, Quick Attack, Hypnosis, Pursuit, Nightmare, Double Team, Haze, Dark Void, Embargo, Dream Eater, Dark Pulse

Type: Dark

Height:4'11" Weight:111.3lbs

Darkrai doesn't evolve

Darkrai is found in the Sinnoh Region

BONUS INFO: is a mysterious pokemon who haunts Alamos Town in the movie pokemon: The Rise Of Darkrai. After being beseiged by a flurry of bad dreams, the people of Alamos Town are looking for the source- and the arrogant but charming Baron Alberto is quick to blam this elusive pokemon for the nightmares. But in the end, Darkrai's sacrifice proves that it only means to protect those it loves from harm.


End file.
